Taking the Lead
by Nellie2011
Summary: Jocelyn and Luke are away on their honeymoon for two weeks, leaving Clary at the institute. How much trouble can Jace and Clary get in to? Bad question to ask.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Two things happened in the month after the battle with Sebastian and his infernal cup. First, Jocelyn Fairchild was now officially Jocelyn Garroway. Luke had convinced his new wife to lift the house rule against overnight visits to the institute so that Clary could stay with the Lightwoods for two weeks during their honeymoon. When forced to weigh the dangers of leaving her daughter alone and unprotected at home verses said daughter sharing a roof with her boyfriend, Jocelyn had to admit that the boyfriend had the upper hand in the argument. Second, the shocking effects of the heavenly fire running through Jace's veins had naturally and gradually lessened over time. He and Clary were both immensely relieved that fate decided to go easy on them for once. And so it was that the young couple exited the elevator leading to the institute's private upper floors after seeing Jocelyn and Luke off at LaGuardia airport.

"I'll be right back" Clary whispered once they had reached Jace's room. With a quick kiss she slipped into the en suite bathroom to freshen up and change out of her maid of honor gown.

Jace collapsed onto his bed and shut his eyes with a deep sigh. He was not a virgin, but with Clary he might as well be. His previous encounters had been all about the physical, and it had been easy to take the situations for what they were, fleeting heated moments. Now, each touch, each kiss bound him more tightly to her than the last. He wanted all of her so badly, and yet was terrified of pushing too far too fast. He felt completely unprepared to deal with this onslaught of emotion.

The quiet click of the bathroom door caught Jace's attention as Clary entered to bedroom, and the sight took his breath away. She had been a vision in her flowing golden gown at the wedding, but now wearing little except the tuxedo shirt he'd donned earlier, she had him literally stunned.

"You are amazing" he breathed, rising from the bed to wrap her in his arms. She smiled and reached up, drawing him into a searing kiss. Her fingers knotted into his hair locking him to her as their tongues danced. The air between them was suddenly thick with possibilities that hadn't been open to them since Jace's return. With monumental effort, he pulled back.

"Clary, we don't have to …" his words trailed off as she touched a finger to his lips.

"Jace Lightwood, I want this. _I _want _you_. What I need to know is, do _you_ still want _me_?" She challenged.

The time had come to stop ignoring the elephant in the room. Namely, that they would be sharing one for the next two weeks. He had been terrified of touching her ever since he become able to again. He was sure that she would bolt and run at the slightest provocation. She could understand that he was shaken after their jarring actions under the effect of fairy dust at The Bone Chandelier. She was, however, going to remedy the situation directly. Clary had Jace and his bed all to herself for the next two weeks. She planned to take full advantage of both.

Sensing that physical contact would not help her argument at the moment, she took his hand and led him to the bed. She settled herself in, cross-legged, guiding him to sit on the opposite side facing her.

"Sit," She demanded. "and spit it out. I want to know what's really bothering you about this."

He took a steadying breath. "Clary, I want you more than anything." He replied, but avoided looking her in the eye. "I just don't want you to feel rushed. Neither one of us was thinking very clearly the last time we got close, and things got out of hand. I was afraid that you might not …well, that you might not trust me that way again just yet." The reason he could not give he, the one that terrified him, was that he didn't trust himself with her yet.

"Silly boy, of course I trust you. I love you." She huffed in amused exasperation. "Listen, I know that you are more experienced in this area than I am and I'm ok with that. In fact, I think it can be used as an advantage." She grinned.

Jace raised a curious eyebrow, with no idea where this conversation was going.

"Let's treat this like any other training exercise. Show me what you like the same way you would teach me a fighting form or agility technique." Clary suggested.

It took Jace a moment to regain his power of speech. "You are defiantly over estimating my previous experience." He grumbled. "I don't know …"

"It makes sense." She insisted. "Just like training, sex has levels and stages. So, let's take one step at a time. We can work our way up at your pace. I'll just follow your lead. We both want more, and I know you won't push for something I'm not ready for."

Well, when she put it that way … "Ok." he agreed, his breathing immediately becoming harsher.

Clary lay back onto the pillows with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "So, Professor, what's tonight's lesson?" She smirked, stretching her lean legs down the length of the bed.

"Oh, I think you'll find tonight's lesson very interesting" he grinned. He uncurled his body, stalking upwards, covering her delicate form with his own. Jace was really beginning to like this idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time, on TtL: _"He uncurled his body, stalking upwards, covering her delicate form with his own. Jace was really beginning to like this idea."_

**Chapter 2**

Despite the outward façade of confidence, internally, Jace was scared senseless. He was determined to accept the trust Clary was giving him. She was putting their relationship into his clumsy hands even though he had very nearly shattered them both before. He was in awe of the faith she had in him. He just wished that he could believe in himself that way. He drew in a steadying breath, hoping she wouldn't notice how shaky he was.

"Sweetheart," he whispered, his golden eyes focused on her to gauge her reactions. "I want to try something we haven't done before, is that ok?"

"Yes, show me" she replied. Her entire body began to hum with anticipation.

Her acceptance sealed his resolve. Gently, Jace brushed his fingers across her cheek. Strong hands wove into the fiery curls at her neck. Lowering his lips to hers he nipped lightly at her bottom lip. Her fingers curled down his back, lightly raking her nails down his spine. Without breaking their connection, he loosened the buttons of her shirt. She shifted slightly, shrugging the crisp linen garment from her shoulders on to the floor. All she wore now was a tiny scrap of black lace that could barely be called underwear, leaving her full breasts proudly on display.

"By the angel Clary. You are too beautiful for words." Jace gasped at the sight of her.

She gave him a wicked grin and bit lightly at his ear. His lips moved lower, down her neck and across her chest. Finally, they found the blushing peak of her right nipple as his dexterous fingers teased her left. She groaned with pleasure, and her greedy fingers roamed down to the bottom hem of his white undershirt, swiftly tugging it off. Her lips and hands devouring every piece of him that she could reach. She continued downwards and began working the buckle of his belt free. With quick tug, she had him down to just his boxers. In a moment of boldness, she reached out to pull off the shimmering silver silk at his hip.

"No, not yet" he chided, playfully kissing each of her finger tips in turn to soften the blow.

"Why" She whined in frustration.

What Jace thought was, "Because if you do that right now I'll never be able to keep control and I do not want to rush this."

What he said was, "Be patient and I promise you'll be rewarded."

She gave a resigned groan and he focused on teasing her breasts with his hands while his lips moved lower. Kisses trailed down her stomach accented with firm stokes of a hand down her sides to her hips. Damp Heat began pooling low in her body. She writhed beneath him, seeking friction to meet the crushing need rising inside her. She managed to wrap her ankles around his calves, locking their lower bodies together. He groaned and nipped his teeth sharply along her breasts.

Unable to resist any longer, Jace's hands drifted south running from ankle to inner thigh then curving around her hips. He continued, fingers skimming tenderly under the edge of lace just below her navel.

Everything up to this point had been familiar territory. They had been topless together before, kissing a caressing. They had once found it nearly painful to keep their top halves covered when alone together. But they had not quite broken the panty barrier … until now.

"Clary?" his voice was tight, not wanting to stop but needing to know she still wanted this.

"Yes" she moaned, instinctively arching her hips towards him. That was all the permission he needed.

Before she could blink he hitched her hips up off the bed, and in a flash her thong joined the rest of their clothing on the floor. Urgent hands resumed their exploration, and his palm cupped her sex. Bold fingers traced softly along her wet folds. His thumb began lazy circles around the tight little bud of nerves at her center, sending a wave of pleasure zinging through her.

"Ahh, Jace! OhMy.. Uhg..." she rasped, unable to voice a more coherent thought than his name.

Just when she thought she couldn't stand another moment of his exquisite torture he slipped two fingers deep inside her.

"Clary" he whispered "You are so perfect. Soft and warm and perfect."

He increased the rhythm of his strokes, pushing her farther and higher. Dark walls of blinding pleasure closed in on her until she thought she'd burst under the building pressure.

"I want to watch you come apart. Let go Sweetheart." he commanded.

He crooked his fingers, changing the angle so that his touch hit a completely new spot inside of her. His lips roughly toyed with her pebbled nipples.

"Oh, Jace!" she cried out as her senses finally overwhelmed her.

Suddenly, brilliant light burst through the darkness surrounding her. Scorching heat flowed through her in pulsing waves and she was flying. She panted wildly as she spun dizzily back to earth. She delighted in the fall, knowing that he would catch her.

Barely even semi-coherent, she felt him draw her into his arms. A little punch drunk, but well stated, she nestled herself close beside him and was asleep in seconds.

The next morning, Clary broke the surface of reality with a contented hum. She wrapped herself around him with a sigh and draped an arm across his chest. She then began lazily twining her legs with his. The movement pressed her tightly against him. She could feel him, hard and ready at her hip through the thin veil of his boxers.

"Hmm" Jace murmured, his blinking eyes still heavy with sleep.

The vibration of Jace's husky voice made their contact acutely more intimate.

"I could get used to waking up like this" he admitted.

"Me too" she smiled in agreement, her nails weaving a teasing trail down his chest. "So, since you had your fun with me last night, is today my turn?"

"Clary, I wanted to do something just for you last night. This isn't point for point. Neither of us are keeping score here. I don't expect you to …" he protested, but she cut him off with a kiss that set his head spinning.

"Don't" she scolded, and the look she shot him brooked no argument. "I want to do something for you now." He rose from the bed to wrap her in his arms.

"Ok then," He eagerly relented, pressing his forehead to hers. "How do you feel about taking this into the shower?"

"Lead the way" she nodded. With a mischievous grin he spun her around, took her by the shoulders and marched her towards the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Welcome back to the story readers! Thanks very, very much to everyone for your reviews. This is my very first fan fiction and I'm so glad that people are enjoying it. Now, on to chapter three.

**Chapter 3**

Clary was fairly sure that she must still dreaming. She was standing, naked, in the hazy steam of the shower waiting for the most beautiful man in creation to join her. She heard the quick snap of the shower door and excitement began to curl through her. Slowly, she turned to face him, drawing him into her arms.

When fully dressed, Jace was a heady sight to behold. But the sight of him standing before her fully nude for the first time was enough to render Clary breathless. He was a vision of glorious dripping wet male. The substantial evidence of that fact hard, aching and pressing against her did nothing to help her remember how to breathe.

She shifted slightly and her lips began to trail hotly down his neck. The tips of her fingers played along the sculpted contours of his back as she let the nearness of him overwhelm her senses. Her other hand reached up, twining into a wet lock of his gleaming curls.

"You've got to stop being that sexy." She murmured playfully against his skin. "There's no telling how many laws you've broken by looking the way you do."

"Me! I thought it would be impossible to find you more attractive." but the complaint was undermined when he began to nuzzle her neck. "I suppose my fantasy life will just have to get a little more interesting. It's simply not keeping up with the reality of you right now."

"I hate to make your fantasy life more difficult, but I'm nowhere near done with you." She teased. Her mouth moved lower and her tongue began swirling around his nipple. Drawing the sensitive bud between her teeth and biting gently.

He groaned in response. She let her hands drift to the curve of his ass. With more confidence than she really felt she moved her hands forward, a feather light touch ghosting over the length of him.

"God Clary, That's so good." Jace's voice came harsh and rasping.

He reached between them to lace his fingers through hers, wrapping both of their hands firmly around his member. He guided them in firm quick strokes from base to tip. His hands released hers as she became more confident. Freed from their instruction, two of his fingers entered her. Their steady beat matched the rhythm of her own fingers against him.

Clary's head spun, she struggled to focus against the onslaught of pleasure coursing through her. Her free hand raked nails lightly up and down his back, kneading and squeezing lightly when reached the curve of his ass. With her other hand she brushed a thumb across the tip of him sending a sizzling current of sensation through him. The strangled moans he let out matched her own and told her she was on the right track.

Driven by instinct, she increased her speed and pressure. His hips pulsed, thrusting to meet her touch until a fine tremor began to run through his legs. Realizing he was close to the edge, she captured his lips in a searing kiss. The connection sent him crashing into the abyss. His essence flowing from him, washed away by the water surrounding them.

"Clary, Clary, Clary" He repeated. Her name was the only thought that mattered in that moment.

Utterly spent from his own release, he gave himself up to his senses. He simply could no longer resist tasting her. Jace dropped to his knees. His hands hitched her leg up onto the edge of the bathtub, spreading her legs slightly further apart. She gasped as his lips abruptly replaced his fingers, picking up the relentless assault. His tongue flicked and teased her most sensitive spot. Her cries became incoherent as her reality exploded. A million electric sparks sent her freefalling through space until she thought that burning her way back to back to earth would be the death of her.

He stood up, reaching for her as she tried to steady herself again. Her bones still felt like they were the consistency of jelly. He tucked her head against his chest and stroked her hair softly. He was content, but shell shocked with pleasure. She sighed, enjoying that fact that she had the ability to disarm him so completely.

"Sweetheart, what are you thinking?" Concern evident in his voice. They had certainly never gone that far before. She seemed fine, but he needed to know she wasn't regretting their decision to move their physical relationship forward.

"Just glad that I had such a good idea last night." She mused. She was entirely too buzzed, intoxicated by him, to over think her response.

"Me too" he agreed, his expression giddy with pleasure and relief.

Moments later, they were out of the shower and making their way back into the bedroom. Clary was puzzled when Jace stopped suddenly. The sight that greeted them was an unexpected intrusion into their warm little bubble of afterglow. Sprawled on Jace's bed, examining her most recent coat of pitch black nail polish, was Izzy. Mortified, Clary opened her mouth to attempt some sort of explanation. Izzy, without looking up from her nails, raised a hand to cut her off.

"I don't want to know the details." She warned. "I'm sorry for intruding. I'd bet that I'm interrupting a very good time, but Simon called me in a panic this morning. Becky has convinced their mother to see him this afternoon. She's willing to give him a chance to explain himself. Clary, you're his oldest friend. Your families have known each other for years. You would be a familiar face for her, and he needs you. He's asked if you and I would go with him for moral support."

"Of course I'll go." Clary quickly agreed.

"She's not going anywhere without me. I'm responsible for her safety while her mother and Luke are away. I'm not going to risk …" Jace said firmly, but Isabelle promptly silenced him.

"Simon knows that you rarely willingly let Clary out of your sight. I'm sure he'd be fine with you coming along. Though, Simon and I both think we should limit this meeting to the six of us. No sense in overwhelming him family." She reasoned.

Clary rolled her eyes. Eventually she and Jace would have to talk about his over-active over-protective side. More than once she'd proved capable of protecting herself. After all, she was going to be a fully trained Shadow hunter soon. It was a dangerous path, but one that she was sure of. Jace of all people should be able to understand her decision to embrace her heritage despite the risks. Hadn't he done the same? He was going to have to learn to trust her or she'd have no room to breathe in their relationship. Today she, or rather Simon, had bigger problems.

"What's the plan Izzy? When and where does he want to meet?" Clary asked.

"We're meeting him at Taki's in an hour. We'll go to his mom's place from there." Izzy sighed, suddenly looking tired and worried.

"Don't worry." Clary encouraged "His mom's bark is worse than her bite. She loves Simon and once she gets over the shock she'll love you too."

"I hope your right, and thanks for everything." Izzy turned for the door with a weak attempt at a smile.

"Well, today just got interesting." Jace smirked, moving to his dresser to scrounge up suitable clothing.

"Behave. We were invited to help make this easier and not to stir up trouble." Clary scolded as she drifted through the half of Jace's closet that she'd commandeered during the early days of her training sessions.

"I'll be on my best behavior. Now, why don't I get us some coffee? Maybe it will curb that sharp tongue of yours this morning." He teased, now fully dressed.

"That sounds lovely." She agreed, 'I'll meet you in the kitchen shortly."

"Ok" with a grin he was out the door and heading for the elevator.

As she dressed, she couldn't stop her thoughts from turning back to the shower. The feel of him still seemed to echo through every nerve in her body. As she tried to force herself back into the present a small part of her, and she knew it seemed very whiny under the circumstances, couldn't help but bemoan the fact that her period was due to start very soon. That was sure to put some temporary restrains on the fun they'd been having. Sometimes nature just had rotten timing. She tugged her most conservative top on with a frustrated huff. Oh well, she thought, some things couldn't be helped. Resolved, she headed out the door in search of coffee and Jace.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I hope that you all are having as much fun reading this as I am writing it. Please Read and Review (they keep me motivated).

**Chapter 4**

Jace vaulted himself through the air. He twisted and spun, landing lightly before a sparring dummy. His abused body screamed in protest with every kick, slash and twist, but he forced himself into another relentless assault. The exercise had done nothing to relieve his stress. The tension he carried remained deeply etched in every tightly corded muscle. Finally, beyond exhaustion he sank onto the padded training room floor. His breath came in sharp painful gasps as his head fell into his hands. The events of the past few days ran in continuous loop through his troubled mind. With a frustrated scream he ran his fingers through his hair tugging at the golden curls. He never wound himself up like this. Not even the prospect of facing down an army of demons could set him so off balance. Demons he could see and knew how to fight. The cause of his current state of unrest was intangible, leaving him with no idea how to oppose it.

It had been three very long days since the morning that he Clary and Isabelle met with Simon and his family. Their talk had gone better than anyone anticipated. Diane Lewis listened calmly to their explanation that despite the physical changes he'd endured Simon was still very much the same young man she'd raised. Seeing Clary and Becky standing in Simon's defense seemed to be a turning point. Mrs. Lewis considered Clary family just as much as her two biological children. In the face of their united front she couldn't stand the thought of shutting out all three of them. By the time they'd said good-bye Simon's mother was fussing over the length of his hair and insisting that he call her daily to check in. He had decided not to move back home, but for the first time in months the vampire didn't feel homeless. Clary had been radiating happiness that whole afternoon. She was beyond excited to see her best friend finding a balance in his new life.

To make the day even more surprising, the group had returned to the institute to find Alec at the kitchen table deep in conversation with Magnus. They fell silent when Jace, Clary and Izzy entered the room to find them sitting with their hands linked across the top of the well-worn oak table. It was as though the table were a chasm dividing them and both men were determined to cross it. The couple still had a lot of issues to work through, but the prospect of a reunion was defiantly looking possible. Jace couldn't help but share his brother's tentative optimism. They were parabati after all, and when one was in pain the other hurt as well. Alec had struggled for so long before finally coming to terms with who he was. He'd come to embrace his sexuality because Magnus meant more to him than his fear of being judged. Jace knew that Magnus and Alec could make each other happy and that was reason enough for him to hope they could work things out.

In Jace's room later that night Clary had been perched on the bed, her sketch pad propped up on her knees. He loved watching her draw. She made herself vulnerable through her art, and he cherished being allowed to witness it. He was stretched out beside her, lazily toying with her copper curls. Her green eyes were focused intently on the image she was creating, as if she could bring it springing to life by sheer force of will. In a flash of mischief, he stole a playful kiss.

"The subject of a sketch is supposed to hold still" she giggled.

"Yes, but I wasn't told that I was the subject of this particular sketch. I can't be held responsible for artist who don't share such important information." He teased.

"You're incorrigible." She retorted playfully.

Quick as a lightning strike, her lips claimed his. They deepened the kiss and it set them both spinning. Within seconds they were topless. Soon, Jace's hands began to work her pajama bottoms loose, but she stiffened in his arms. She'd never reacted that way to his touch before. Her tension instantly alarmed him. He broke the kiss, and immediately dropped his hands from her waist.

"Sweetheart, what …" he sputtered, utterly confused. Before he was able to process what she was doing, she was off the bed and tugging her shirt back on over her head.

"I think that I should sleep in one of the spare bedrooms tonight." She whispered and was out of the door before he could blink.

He tossed and turned alone in bed for hours, unable to sleep. He was bewildered and was at a total loss regarding what to do. Not knowing what crime he stood accused of made preparing a defense very challenging. He'd obviously upset her, but had no earthly idea how. Half of him was desperate to go after her. The other half was afraid that he would only cause more trouble by crowding her at the moment. In the end he decided that giving her some space seemed to be the lesser of two evils. So, begrudgingly, he'd stayed put.

When he joined her at breakfast with Izzy and Alec the next morning she greeted him with a kiss, acting as if nothing had happened. Later she joined him in the weapons room for training and they moved through several fighting forms. Their sparring brought them into tight proximity with direct physical contact. She'd been perfectly fine during their exercises. That night, however, she returned to the guest bedroom. And so the pattern repeated. During the day she was perfectly comfortable, even affectionate with him. At night she closed him off completely.

He was firmly convinced that her discomfort was directly related to their growing physical connection, but he couldn't understand how. He tried to tell himself that things had been moving quickly for them and she just needed a little time to adjust. He'd repeated this mantra incessantly over the last three days, but he was no longer able to make himself believe it. Just then a fimilar voice brought Jace crashing back into the present.

"You know, you'd make a lot more progress in resolving your issues if you actually talked to her." Alec observed as he settled in to sit beside his parabati.

"I know." he agreed with a sigh. "I just don't want to make things worse by pushing her."

"Jace, Clary is a shadow hunter. She's not that fragile." Alec mused. "Avoiding any real conversation with her certainly isn't helping. You can't keep big concerns to yourself in relationship. You have to trust her and be willing to meet her half way. Take it from someone who learned hard way."

"When did you become so philosophical?" Jace grumbled.

"The same time that you became too stubborn for your own good. Go on. Get out of here and talk to her." Alec insisted, adding a good natured shove to Jace's shoulder. To make sure he'd made his point Alec rose and hoisted his brother up to his feet as well.

"Ok, Ok. I'm going" Jace huffed, but there was no irritation in his expression.

"Alec," He paused with on hand on the door frame.

"Yes?" quizzical blue eyes replied.

"Thank you" and with that Jace vanished down the hall without giving Alec a chance to reply.

Jace found Clary in the library. He watched from the doorway for a moment, hypnotized by the sight of her tucked into an oversized arm chair as she scribbled away at a page of foot notes. She'd taken on the project of updating her copy of the Shadow Hunter's Codex weeks ago after deciding that the official publication was sorely lacking in various important details. Steeling himself, he approached her.

"So, would you like to tell me what's been bothering you?" he asked quietly. Their eyes met, his steady golden gaze holding hers.

"I don't get what you mean. Nothing's wrong Jace. I'm fine. We're fine. I promise." Clary shrugged him off as she attempted to return to her writing.

"Damn it Clary! Whatever has you acting this way is not nothing." He shouted. She didn't know what he'd seen on her face, but it was not enough to reassure him. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. When he spoke again his voice was softer and more controlled.

"Clary, Will you please tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded. "You have to know that I hate seeing you so shaken. I've been going crazy trying to figure out what I did to upset you, but I just don't know. I've been trying to give you some space, hoping that you'd confide in me when you were ready to talk. Sweetheart, I can't make this right unless you let me. I'm begging you, talk to me."

With those words she broke. Jace Lightwood. Did. Not. Beg. Period. She reached out to take his hand.

"Jace, no. It's not like that. It's… Ugh! This is just so embarrassing." She groaned. She curled her limbs into a ball, and covered herself entirely with the blanket that had been draped over the back of her seat.

"Please don't hide." He urged. Kneeling down to crouch in front of her, he slowly removed the blanket. He took both her hands into one of his, the other cupped her cheek tracing a thumb across the delicate curve. "This is just me, just us. You can tell me anything, whatever it is that's on your mind."

"Ok," she cringed, her eyes downcast. "My period started the day of our little shower episode. I wanted you so badly that night, but I knew I didn't want things going too far because of that. I just didn't know how to tell you. I got so confused and my head was spinning. It was too much and I bolted. I'm sorry that I panicked. I've been too self-conscious to talk to you, and it's only made the whole situation worse. Now, I feel wretched because you've been blaming yourself when you did nothing wrong. You've been nothing but gentle and patient with me."

She paused when he let out a harsh breath, but he did not speak. He blinked rapidly, long fingers knotting into his hair.

"Please tell me you forgive me for shutting you out." She whispered, fighting to keep the desperation from her voice. Slowly, his eyes met hers

"Hush Sweetheart, There's nothing to forgive." He smiled, touching a fingertip to her lips. His face began to relax with relief. He scooped her into his arms, seating himself in the chair with her in his lap.

"I wish you had told me sooner, but I can understand why you'd be hesitant to have this conversation. It was not knowing what was upsetting you that truly hurt. The tension between us has been running away with my thoughts and I'd imagined much worse than this. Now that I know the problem, I can help you with it. We'll just work inside your boundaries for the next few days. Your natural biology is something that I can deal with. I was so afraid that you were having regrets."

"Jace, the only thing I regret is that I've made you so anxious. Well, that plus the fact that we haven't been able to pick up where we left off." She sighed, a shy smile spreading across her lips.

"Frustrated are we?" he chuckled. "In all seriousness, though, we're really just starting out in our relationship. This is new territory for both of us. We were bound to hit a few snags. I think as long as we face them together we can work them out. Right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes" she agreed.

"This little talk has made me realize something though." He mused. "I've been so intoxicated by your luscious little body that I've been neglecting you in other ways. There's so much more to you and me than sex. What I feel for you goes far beyond anything physical."

"What are you trying to say Jace?" She puzzled.

"I'm saying, Ms. Fray, that I think I owe you a proper date, some time together to get our bearings outside of my bedroom." He grinned.

"I like the way you think Mr. Lightwood." She smirked.

"Does that mean you'll spend the day with me tomorrow, just the two of us?" He prompted, tucking an errant curl behind her ear.

"I'm looking forward to it" she laughed, punctuating her response with an enthusiastic kiss.

**End Note:** Please review if you would like to offer a suggestion as to what Clary and Jace should do on their date. I'll pick a two of my favorites to work into the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Cassandra Clare owns all things TMI and TID. I'm just a humble fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Authors Note:** Sooo Sorry it took me a bit longer than usual to post this chapter. Midterms ganged up on me. This is, however, the longest chapter so far. I hope that makes up for the delay a little bit. Thank you so much to everyone who has decided to review, favorite or follow this story. Please keep them coming! They are very sincerely appreciated. Without further ado, here's Chapter 5.

**Chapter 5**

At ten o'clock the next morning Clary found herself seated next to Izzy at an Elizabeth Arden spa with a mud mask smeared across her face and cucumbers resting on her eyes while a very efficient manicurist buffed her fingernails. Her frustratingly sweet boyfriend had enlisted his sister to kidnap her for a quick morning makeover. She couldn't help but appreciate the gesture despite her initial reluctance. She was not typically one to over primp but today she found herself enjoying the attention. She did not often feel herself equal to the challenge of being escorted by Jace. His angelic beauty naturally outshone anyone who found the courage to stand at his side, but after a morning of pampering and preening Clary finally thought she might just belong there.

There was one slight hitch to the bliss however. Clary had no idea where she and Jace were going today. Jace had refused to tell her anything about their plans and had even managed to convince Izzy not to spill the beans. She had been unable to make her friend crack despite her best efforts and was still no closer to unearthing Jace's itinerary by the time they returned to Izzy's room around midday. The red head was at her wits end.

"UGGG! I'm going crazy over here." Clary groaned into one of the electric pink throw pillows scattered across Izzy's bed. "Besides, if I don't know where I'm going how will I know how to dress?" She whined as they exited the elevators. Her weak appeal to Izzy's fashion sense was a Hail Mary effort, and they could both smell the desperation in the sentiment.

"Sorry Dearie, but my lips are sealed. Besides, I know where you're going and I've already got your clothes picked out." Izzy teased.

"Now I'm not even allowed to pick out my own clothes! This is so unfair." Clary insisted, a fierce determination forming behind her eyes.

"Uh-Oh" Izzy fretted. "I know that look, and it usually ends up causing trouble."

"Don't look so worried." Clary giggled. "I just think that since Jace won't tell me where we're going on our date then I'll have to make up a surprise of my own for him."

"This idea has potential." Izzy was now brimming with mischief. "You'll need to work quickly though. You two are leaving in an hour. Do I want to know what you have in mind?"

"I don't think you want details on this one Izzy. Jace is your brother in all but blood after all." Clary hedged.

"Ok, I get you." Izzy laughed. "But I'll bet his face is going to be priceless when he sees whatever it is you've cooked up."

"Oh, I hope so." Clary pealed as both girls descended into a riot of laughter.

Two o'clock found Jace pacing through the main foyer. The art of waiting on a woman to make herself ready for public appearance was not a skill that he thought he'd ever master. After what seemed like an eternity a familiar chime signaled the arrival of the elevator car. The doors opened to reveal Clary.

She was dressed simply, but still managed to look devastatingly sexy. Izzy had been warned that their plans would involve a bit of walking, and had taken pity on Clary by selecting a creamy cashmere sweater and skinny jeans. The ensemble was comfortable yet hugged the emerging curves of Clary's petite frame in all the right places. Her copper curls fell loose along her shoulders just as Jace preferred. In that moment, he thought, it was impossible to deny that she'd be sent to him directly from the angels.

"Been here long?" a coy smile flickered at the corners of her mouth.

"No, but you'd be worth the wait." He murmured, drifting towards her as if her very skin was drawing him in like a magnet. He wrapped her in his arms and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. "You look absolutely stunning."

"So do you." she replied, shooting him an appreciative glace.

Her eyes drank in the casual disarray of his charcoal grey v neck sweater she loved having access to skim the runes that adorned the very top of his chest. The way his perfectly cut black jeans showed off his spectacular ass didn't disappoint her either. He flashed her a wicked grin and released her with a quick kiss.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"Let's" she smiled. He held the door for her, and they set out into the city.

Jace did not like to think about the time he and Clary had spent with her brother while he was under the thrall of Lilith's mark. The risks she'd taken to bring him back to himself, to bring them back to each other, still sent queasy waves of terror through his body. One thing, however did stand out within the foggy jungle of those memories. He could not deny the fact that traveling with Clary and experiencing the wonders of the world together would have been a delight under more natural circumstances. Even facing extreme duress she had dived into the art, cuisine, architecture and other local culture with renewed wonder at each location they'd visited. He'd racked his brain for hours trying to find a way to recreate some of that for her on their outing. He finally struck gold when he happened upon an ad for an outdoor street festival. New York University's annual Silk Road Festival boasted fine fabrics, art, music, food, and dancing representative of stops along the major trading routes for silk between ancient Japan and Venice. It was perfect.

The young couple basked in the bright afternoon sun as they sipped heavenly green tea. Clary's artistic spirit was amazed at the vibrant colors, rich textures and overwhelming detail displayed in the thousands of yards of silk that seemed to cover every bit of the fair. The impossibly delicate fabric clung to everything from enormous tents to finely threaded kimonos and Venetian carnival masks. They attended loom demonstrations and viewed metal working exhibitions. They stole shy kisses as they walked, visiting different vendors. At one particular stop Jace pinned a cherry blossom in Clary's hair and tucked her closely to him as they continued to wander lazily through various exhibits. Clary had been mesmerized by a dancing troupe as horizon began to sink. The steady drumming beat of the music and the dying beauty of the setting sun had a magical effect on the striking black and gold robes that adorned the performers. When they returned to the institute at the end of the evening both agreed that the day had been lovely.

The couple continued on to dinner at Taki's. Jace had originally considered heading for someplace a little more up-scale, but decided that there was something to be said for sticking with tradition. They laughed as chatted easily through burgers, fries and milk shakes. Jace shot Clary a suspicious look when she turned down the daily special, a sinful looking chocolate silk pie. She did not often indulge her sweet tooth but this was her absolute favorite.

"No desert tonight? He questioned.

"Maybe later." She replied casually.

"I noticed that Alec was missing in action when we left this afternoon. Think he snuck out to talk with Magnus again?" she prompted casually, secretly pleased when Jace became effectively distracted by the conversation's new direction.

Finally, they decided to end their date with a little laziness. Evening found them entwined on the sofa in the Lightwood family's private den, distinctly not watching the movie they had decided to put on. Her hands tangled into hair as they kissed, his fingertips running lightly up and down her back through the thin pajama top she'd changed into. Slowly, he pulled back. His hand cupped her face, a thumb brushing lightly against her cheek.

"Did you have a good time today?" He asked tentatively, making sure to catch her eyes.

"No," she amended, shaking her head. "I had a wonderful time today"

"I'm glad that you did." He chucked in response.

"I am getting tired though. I think I'd like to head upstairs." Clary announced, tugging him off of the couch, through the corridor and into the elevator. "Would you stay with me in my room tonight?"

"Of course" Jace agreed as they entered the hall leading to their respective boudoirs'. "Just give me a moment and I'll meet you there."

"Ok" With a quick kiss and a coy smile she was gone, leaving him to make his way upstairs alone. He stopped by his room to shower and change into his favorite black cotton sleep pants. Within twenty minutes he was standing in front of Clary's newly claimed guest room.

When Jace opened her door for a moment he was sure that he was in the wrong place. There in pride of place, draped across the center of the bed, was Clary. She was wearing a sheer silk black robe with a matching black lace bra and panty set. The barely there black fabric had her marks glowing against her alabaster skin. Even if the lingerie itself hadn't given him a coronary Jace was sure the four inch, fuck-me-now-please, red stiletto heels that topped off the ensemble would have finished him off. He blinked and reminded himself to close his gapping mouth in an attempt to gain some control over his senses. She grinned wickedly as she crooked her finger to beacon him forward. He gave an audible gulp. He found himself moving in explicably towards her as if he were a marionette and she was pulling his strings. How on earth was he going to reign himself in when she looked like that!

"Clary, what are you…?" he began, but her lips quickly silenced him, pulling him into a breathless kiss.

"After our talk yesterday, I realized that just because sliding into home plate is off the table for tonight doesn't mean that we can't still fool around a little." She explained. "I also figured that since I planned on some of my clothing staying in place that I might as well make it worth your while."

"Oh, you've done that alright." He stalked onto the bed, stretching his long frame out beside her. "What do you have in mind?"

"Desert." She smiled coolly catching the confusion in his eyes at this statement. Clary motioned towards a night table beside the bed that Jace had not noticed previously. The small stand was laid with deep red ripe strawberries, a can of whipped cream, a small scarf made of white silk and a bottle of perfectly chilled champagne. Her hand settled on the scarf, and she caught the flash of confusion that in his eyes.

"That explains the champagne, strawberries and cream." He hesitated, a little unsure of her motives. "The scarf, however, is more ambiguous."

"Do you trust me?" She asked, gently placing a hand along his cheek.

"Yes." his response was confident, but when their eyes met his expression still held an undercurrent of apprehension.

"I'd like to surprise you tonight. I thought that a blind fold might give what I have in mind a nice extra kick." She blushed, her words rushing together a bit as she grew more nervous. "I know you don't like feeling vulnerable. We don't have to use it if you don't want to. I won't restrain or bind you in any way. You can tell me to stop at any time and I give you my word that I will."

"No, it's ok." He tried to reassure her, searching for the right words. "I've never let anyone blindfold me before. You are the only person that could make me want to relinquish that much control. We're safe here at home and I trust you. I'd like to try it."

The grin that lit up her face was blazing. She twined her fingers into his hair, drawing his lips down to hers. The simple fact that all of this boldness was spilling out of his innocent little girlfriend nearly completely unmanned Jace. He sat up, tugging Clary into his lap as he trailed kisses down her neck. Sure fingers toyed with fragile fabric, unclasping her bra. She countered by removing his pants and boxers in one fluid tug. Their clothing began drifting to the floor until only a single bit of black lace separated them.

"Lay back" she whispered, guiding him to the pillows.

Jace took a deep breath to steady himself as she reached for the blind fold. He closed his eyes as she leaned over him and fastened the fabric securely around them, distracting him from her actions with nipping kisses along his neck. His world was plunged into darkness when she drew away. Every nerve ending in his body drew tight and he worked to relax himself and he could feel Clary shifting above him. Suddenly, he felt the cool tip of a strawberry slip down the bridge of his nose, continuing downward to tease along his bottom lip.

"Open" she instructed.

With a wicked smile he nipped sharply, biting the tender fruit cleanly in half. She traced the raw dripping edge along his chin. She leaned in closer to him, her tongue flicking out to catch the juicy residue. She gave in a slow and lingering kiss, letting the tangy taste dance through them both.

She shifted again and he jumped as spot of cold sticky cream was placed upon his chest.

"Sshh" she soothed a hand along his shoulder, his body settling instantly. "It's just a little cold."

Seeing that he'd regained his composure, she grazed a second berry through the cream tingling along his skin.

"Want some?" she offered, feigning innocence.

"Oh Sweetheart, you have no idea" his voice a raspy growled as his teeth snapped up the combined sweetness.

After this bite, however, he could taste the smooth chill of glass.

"Drink" she encouraged. He obeyed, the tickle of the champagne driving him nearly wild.

"More?" she giggled

"Yes" he growled.

A polished fingertip swiped through the cream and then lightly brushed his mouth. His long digits gently circled her wrist, drawing her finger into his mouth, sucking and licking it clean. With a she withdrew her hand from his grasp and captured his lips again. She moved slowly down the column of his throat to his chest, pausing to lathe the rune at his collarbone. Clary then moved away slightly and the whipped cream returned, tracing a line down his chest. Her soft pink tongue began delicately lapping down the sticky sweet trail she'd created.

Not being able to see, to read her and anticipate her next move, although he had a fairly good idea as to what would happen when she reached the end of her little path, was maddening in itself. The heightened sensitivity to her touch made every inch of his skin blister and writhe as if he were burning with heavenly fire all over again.

"Clary" he moaned as she nipped lightly at the sensitive skin around his navel.

Finally, she reached the flat planes of muscle that melted into his groin as she devouring the last bit of redi whip. She continued south seeking with her hands. Softly, fingers wrapped around his length stroking evenly. He settled into the rhythm she set, rocking in time with her movements. One hand shifted position slightly to the side to still his hips. Her tongue flicked out to taste the sensitive tip of his erection before taking him into her mouth more fully. With a hand steadily stoking at his base, she hallowed her cheeks, bobbing steadily up and down, each motion drawing him deeper. Her tongue worked to tease along the underside of him. She nipped and kissed and hummed for what seemed like an eternity. Her angelic lips combined with blindness made him feel like an arrow stretched tight and desperate to be loosed. He lost himself in the pleasure and began to convulse with barely controlled thrusts.

"Clary," he grunted, voice rough with need. "Ung! So good, more sweetheart, please."

Sensing that a slight push would send him over the edge, she raked her teeth lightly up from base to tip. The release, intensified by sensory deprivation, sent Jace shooting through inky blackness. His essence spilled deep into her throat as pinpoints of light sparked across his vision like fire crackers as he hurled back to awareness. He was still panting when Clary reached up and gently removed the scarf from his eyes.

"Hi" she smirked, raking an errant curl behind his ear.

"Hi yourself." he grinned, blinking slightly against the dim light. "Clary that was amazing."

"That was the point." she chided playfully. He kissed her soundly, his own arousal mixed with the intoxicating spice of her. With a contented sigh she nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"I think I may be creating a monster." He laughed. "If you keep this up I'm going to have to have to take a page out of Alec's book and get a permanent stamina rune."

He glanced down to see Clary's reaction. He'd been expecting a sassy comeback but was sorely disappointed. She'd already fallen fast asleep. Jace shook his head lightly in amusement.

"I love you" he whispered before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
